Yes Master
by AN3264
Summary: The tile says it all. Otis being the master and Rose a character I made to be every girl to imagine is her. Everyone thinks Rose is his daughter in reality she is his slave.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's skin was softer than silk. Otis moaned as he slowly kissed around her neck and across her collarbone. He felt himself grow harder as she moaned underneath him. Rose couldn't control herself around Master Otis, She grew wetter as she felt him rubbing himself up against her. He slowly slipped one finger into her wet tight pussy as she arched her back and moaned. Why did master have to tease her so much? He has fingered her for three weeks until she came and has never let her see his member or has he taken her virginity. Every time after she had came he would ask "Should master continue?" and she would reply "Yes, Please master." Then he would leave. It pissed her off and she had thinking about what to do then it came to her.

He put three fingers into her causing her to climax all over his fingers. "Should master continue?" Otis said with an evil grin on his face. "If master wishes he may-" Rose was interrupted by Otis pushing her up against the wall. "Good Slave, Because master wishes very much". Otis pushed her onto her knees and slowly unzipped his pants. Rose gasped as his huge cock came out of his pants it was way bigger than she thought. "Master I don't think it's going to fit." Rose said staring at his cock making it pulse. "It will fit slave now tell master what you want sooooo badly you're dripping on the floor." Rose looked up at Otis with lust in her eyes. "I want…. Masters cock…" She said shakily as she slowly started to stoke Otis's big cock. "Good Slave, Now suck it." Otis said pushing it up to her lips. She slowly opened her lips and started sucking as much as she could get into her mouth. "Oh fuck your good at this slave" Otis moaned tilting his head back in ecstasy. As Otis grabbed her hair and thrusted once more down her throat cumming making her swallow every drop. She licked her lips "Master please…" Rose pointed down to her soaking wet pussy. Otis started fingering her hard and fast."Tell me what you want" Rose moaned as he went faster. "I can stop if you don't tell me what you want." "NO don't stop master….. I want master's cock." Otis picked Rose up threw her on his bed and climbed on top of her. "That's all I needed to hear slave." Otis positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed back and forth on her pussy lips teasing her. "Master please" Rose thrusted her hips making Otis thrust inside of her. "That was naughty slave" Otis said pulling her hair so her face was close to his then kissed her as he started to thrust in and out of her picking up speed.

Rose moaned as she wrapped her legs around Otis's waist allowing him even deeper inside of her. "Fuck baby girl, You're tighter than I thought you would be" Otis said going even harder and faster hitting her spot every time as her walls tightened around his huge cock. "Master i'm going to cum…" Rose screamed as Otis went even faster. Otis screamed "Rose" as he shot his cum deep inside of her causing her to cum as well. They laid there for about twenty minutes when Rose got up and said "Same time tomorrow Daddy?" Rose smiled and winked at Otis. Ever since she came to town being fifteen years younger than Otis they told everyone they were father and daughter so them spending time together wouldn't be weird. "Yes Baby girl, You were naughty today Slave" Otis said smacking her ass as he kissed her. "But I'll let it pass this time since you were so good at sucking my cock" Otis said winking and kissing her again. "Thank you Master, See you tomorrow" Rose said winking and waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up this morning really horny. So she put on her most revealing outfit she had. School doesn't start until 9 but she knew Otis got there at 7. It's 7:15 now so she brushed her hair and drove to the school. She got to school and went through the closest door to Otis's classroom. She walked in and found him correcting papers for one of his classes.

"Hey, Daddy." Rose says letting Otis know she is there.

He looks up and smiles "Hey, Babygirl. What are you wearing?" His smile turns into a frown real quick. "I thought you would like this."

Rose says walking over and sits on his lap. "I do, But I don't want everyone else enjoying this as much as I am" Otis says moving Roses leg so she is straddling him.

"Babygirl, Go lock the door and pull down the shade quick please." Otis tells Rose with a low growl in his voice.

Rose gets up and locks the door and pulls down the slide. She walks back over to him and he starts kissing her automatically.

"You got me goin slave now you're going to get it. Bend over my desk." Rose bends over his desk and Otis gets up stands behind her.

"Slave, you're not wearing underwear." Otis growls and slips a finger into her wet pussy. Rose moans and she arcs her back into his hand. "You're soaking wet slave."

Otis growls and pulls out his big dick and thrusts right into her. Rose screams out and holds onto the desk.

Otis grabs her ponytail and pulls on it as he starts thrusting faster into her tight pussy. "Master…. Fuck… Yes!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs. Hopefully no one heard her she thinks in her head. "You like that slave? Then take it even harder."

Otis growls fucking her as hard as he can. She screams even more. "Master… I'm going to cum…" She moans out. "Slave, cum for me." Otis commands still fucking her.

Rose cums all over his dick tightening on his huge dick while she cums causing him to climax.

"Fuck slave that was good." Otis says pulling out of her. He bends down opens his desk drawer pulls out a pair of underwear that have a dildo in them.

"Wear them all day. Don't take them off until I tell you you can okay?" Rose nods and puts them on.

She moves a little and can feel it inside of her whenever she moves. "See you later, Daddy." She kisses him on the check and walks out of the classroom.


End file.
